Homework Blues
by leiamoo
Summary: Doug is bothered by Evie doing Chad's homework, so he takes action. Takes place during Descendants 1.


() () ()

Evie stood under the bleachers biting her lip. Chad was supposed to meet her so she could return his completed homework. Finishing his chemistry, math, and literature assignments had not taken up too much of her time, so she was still able to sew a new jacket for herself and work on the designs for Mal's coronation dress. Evie had remembered to change the answers on a few problems so they wouldn't all be correct. She did this on every assignment, because perfect scores were for smart, ugly people. The only thing she was currently behind on was her Remedial Goodness homework. That class was proving to be a bit of a struggle.

She heard a clunking from above her head, and Evie rolled her eyes.

"Doug, are you eavesdropping again?" she called up toward the metal bleachers. She heard a sigh of disappointment.

_She caught me again._

"Uh, no, I'm just admiring the weather... wow, have you seen how fluffy these clouds are?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Evie tried not to smile.

_He seems like a good one._

"Look, I'm here to meet Chad and you need to **go away**."

"No - you're here to give Chad his homework which you completed for him. Which, by the way, is dishonest and **not allowed** at Auradon Prep."

"What? There's a rule for that?! It seems silly to make a rule against helping your classmates."

"Evie, what you're doing isn't helping - it's **cheating**. And the only reason you're willing to do it is because you think he's cute."

Evie gasped. _Am I that transparent?_

"I'm sure I don't know **what** you're talking about. Chad and I are... basically a couple now... so I'm just helping my prince out." She sighed, her eyes glazed over and her voice taking on a dreamy quality. _Find a prince who has a castle with a mother-in-law wing..._

At that moment, Chad sauntered up.

"Hey, Eva!" he called as he flashed her a charming grin. She heard a strangled cry of frustration from above her head, but chose to ignore it.

"Hi, Chad." Evie batted her eyelashes at him and waved with a big, sparkling smile.

Evie held out his backpack, which Chad accepted and slung over his shoulder. She leaned in a little, as if hoping to earn a quick peck on the cheek, or maybe just a pat on the back.

Chad turned to leave.

"I'll bring you today's homework after tourney practice, babe!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

_Oh._

Evie sighed, then smoothed down her skirt and brushed her hair off her shoulders. She heard a "thump" to her left and looked over to see Doug landing underneath the bleachers.

"I couldn't help but notice that Chad didn't seem very grateful for the work you put in... it's almost as if he's not very nice and you should look elsewhere for a boyfriend..." he suggested, trying once again to sound nonchalant. The crack in his voice when he uttered the word 'boyfriend' made it clear that he was not, in fact, nonchalant.

"Yeah, well, he's probably just... busy... with, you know, school and practice and stuff. I bet he will be very nice when we go on, you know, a date or something." Evie raised her chin, rearranging her face into a pleasant expression.

_Find a prince who has a castle with a mother-in-law wing._

"Oh, and when will that be?" Doug asked casually.

"I don't know, Doug! Why don't you just **leave me alone**?!" Evie called, frustrated. She turned to leave in a huff, wondering why her eyes were feeling wet all of a sudden.

As she took a few steps, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back. She found herself standing in front of Doug, whose grip on her hand somehow felt more reassuring than restricting.

_His hand is warm. _

_Her hand is cold. _

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like watching you get played. Chad flirts with **everyone**, Evie. He's using you so he doesn't have to study."

"...yeah, well, so **what** if he's using me?! I **have** to find a prince, Doug! I don't have a choice. I need a prince, and I need a castle, or else..."

"Or else what?" he asked, genuinely confused. _There are princes everywhere around here. Why is she looking for one?_

"My mother... she'll..." Evie broke off. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Doug, I really have to go."

She pulled her hand out of his grip and walked away. Doug stared after her, wondering what kind of a life could have created a person like Evie.

() () ()

The next evening, Evie was perched on her bed, surrounded by books. She was working on her own homework as well as Chad's. As she turned another page in her Chemistry book, she noticed a folded piece of paper.

Confused, Evie picked it up and opened it. In blue ink, it read, "You don't need a prince. You are intelligent and capable all on your own."

There was no mistaking the mysterious liquid leaking out of her eyes.


End file.
